


A Fair Trade

by a_little_hazy



Series: Blue Sonder AU [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blue Sonder AU, Dream is Nervous, Gen, I stg, just some something short bc I wanted to try my hand at the DT, no ships, shipping real people is Weird Champ get that OFF my dash, techno is protective of his fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_hazy/pseuds/a_little_hazy
Summary: George goes off to find an alleged guardian of the forest that is said to help supply people with ingredients that are notoriously dangerous to get.Phil strikes up a deal.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Blue Sonder AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005300
Comments: 26
Kudos: 624
Collections: Blue Sonder AU





	A Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT SHIPPING MATERIAL get outta here nasties  
> Anyway! Just something short bc I wanted to try my hand at the more domestic situations of Blue Sonder and also the Dream Team. It was a long time coming, seeing as my find contribution to this AU was some dream fanart lol

George fastened his bag and adjusted his hat. Today would be a long day, and he needed to get going early. The rising sun greeted him as he stepped out of his house, Sapnap and Dream resting on both his shoulders, sleeping the morning away. George used to be nervous about going out and getting supplies, but he never had a reason to be afraid anymore. He was Dream's and Sapnap's to protect; they belonged to each other. They would never let anything happen to him.

George had caught wind of a friendly forest guardian that helps people collect needed ingredients from the depths of the forest. George figured it helped keep people both out of danger and out of the wood's business. If this was true, George is going to find them, and he's going to strike up some sort of mutually beneficial deal with the guardian. He didn't have much to offer that they probably didn't already have, be he would make due.

Dream purred against his neck, reminding George of the permanent safety net he had. He reached up a hand to scritch behind Dream's ear, then began his journey.

The sun was lovely today. Warm and soft against Phil's cheeks. The boys were out in the field, or probably just Techno right now, and all was well. All was calm.

Tubbo and Tommy were playing in the trees, dodging between them and using them as cover. It made Phil smile; this forest was his responsibility, his pride, and joy. He'd protect it with his life if it came down to it. Seeing the people, he holds so closely love it too made his feathers puff up with pride. Phil gazed down from his perch, and sure enough, Wilbur was laying under the trees while Techno took his time with the crops.

Phil chuckled and flew down. He needed to convince Techno to take a small break, or he'd be at it all day, and while it helped him sleep, it made Phil worry. Techno glanced up from his place, hunched over a small bunch of potato roots, quickly checking the land Phil landed on remained unharmed.

"Why don't you take a small break?" Phil asked, walking over to Techno with practiced grace and lightness.

Techno sighed and sat back on his haunches. They'd done the song and dance plenty of times, enough to know that what Phil said was for more than a suggestion. Techno, with a defeated grunt, hoisted himself up and tipped back his straw hat.

Phil smiled, "Why don't you come in for some water? You too, Wilbur. Grab Tommy and Tubbo first."

Wilbur nodded and jogged off to find the two kids, and Techno set off towards the house. It fascinated Phil how Techno worked with the crops. Something so meticulously careful for someone whose throne is built on blood. Techno had told Phil once, late at night, that it made him feel energized and like a different person. Who was Phil to find that odd?

He had just poured the boys all some water when he felt a new presence in the area. He leaned back to look out the window, something Techno noticed.

The presence didn't seem bad; nothing in his forest has been unnaturally harmed. Anyone with ill intentions can never resist smashing a new sapling or setting fires to flower groves. But no, nothing out of the sorts. The day was as quiet as the sky. Phil moved to find the person, and Techno stood abruptly and followed him out of the house.

"I appreciate the company, Techno, but I can take care of myself," Phil said, chucking at how Techno was still wearing his straw hat.

Techno merely huffed and gave Phil a look, but it was enough for the two to reside themselves to a comfortable silence.

He was getting close; George could feel it. It had been several days, but there was a potent magical presence in the area, which proved very promising in the past. Both of his demons had woken up by now, watching the scenery. Dream's ear twitched every now and again, and George couldn't tell if he was listening out for something or if it was just a tick. Either way, Goerge smoothed his hand over Dream's head, which the cat had eagerly accepted. Sapnap made a small noise from Georges's other shoulder, begging for attention as well.

"Ugh, you're both so needy," George complained but gave Sapnap his scritches anyway.

Dream's head shot up, looking dead ahead with his ears perked. His feet shuffled until he was standing slightly, and Sapnap followed suit. He had definitely found something. Just then, a winged figure emerged from the trees, followed closely by a horned man with scars across his face. Demon. Both had extremely powerful auras.

Dream shuffled a little more, and his ears were pressed back to his head. He was... nervous. For the first time since his safety net, George felt a little anxious.

"Warlock," Phil said and tipped his head with the kind of grace that comes from watching the world grow around you.

"I'm assuming you're the guardian of these woods, yes?"

"I am." Phil cast a glance to the cats on Georges's shoulders, then to Techno, who was watching them sternly. "What business do you have?"

"Uh, I heard about a forest guardian that would help people collect supplies that are usually pretty dangerous to get. I wanted to establish a beneficial relationship between us."

Phil raised an eyebrow. "I do that, yes, but only on occasion. What would you have in return?"

"Anything you need," George said, a grin spreading across his lips and taking a step forward, which Techno mirrored. "I'm the most powerful warlock here, if not the world. Anything you need, I'll get it."

Phil hummed, pondering for a second. He brings his hands together to rest one another and shifts his weight. He glanced at Techno, then back to the warlock. "What do you have regarding magical burns?"

Phil doesn't miss the glance Techno cast him or how the warlock paused to think for a moment.

"I'm on low supply right now, but I can provide you with potions and enchantments--they're all time-sensitive, so if you need it now, I'd need ingredients." George pauses, touching Dream's forehead. "I had to use most of my stock on my patrons. I'm sure you understand."

"Phil, I-"

"That'll do," Phil cut Techno off. "Do not come looking for me again; I will find you instead." Phil walks forward, and George tenses for a moment. Phil produces a small stick from his sleeve, handing it to the warlock. "Keep this with you, and I'll know when my assistance is needed. Add something of yours to it, like a hair, and I'll be able to find you. We'll be able to discuss a fair trade at a later date."

Phil waited until George nodded, then turned back to head home. Techno followed suit, casting one last look back at the warlock and his partons.

Dream and Sapnap waited until they were far enough away before they transformed into their normal forms. Sapnap was already wheezing so hard he fell to the ground.

"Wasn't that-wasn't that the guy who almost killed you?? He was wearing a  _ straw hat, _ and you almost let him fucking--"

"Oh my god, don't remind me!" Dream sobbed, already sulking against a tree.

"Waitwaitwait--that's the guy who ruined your face!?" George asked, throwing his hand up in the air.

"RUINED!?" Dream sobbed even harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for being so sweet about everything I write! I wrote this pretty late at night and I didn't properly proofread it, so let me know if anything is funky and I'll make sure to fix it as soon as I have time.  
> Aside from that, please tell me your thoughts! Comments are my food, I thrive on them


End file.
